Many regions exist within the world which are not connected to a large electricity distribution network. Such areas include, but are not limited to, rural areas and small island states. These areas typically use remote electricity generating devices such as a “genset” for electrical production needs. A typical genset is produced by the coupling of an engine drive to an electrical generator. The engines within such devices are often internal combustion designs and are typically fuelled with gasoline, kerosene, No. 2 fuel oil, No. 6 fuel oil or with other fractions derived from crude oil. The economics of generating power in this method are becoming less attractive as worldwide oil prices have become more expensive. As oil reserves are consumed and global power demand increases it is expected that energy prices will continue to rise.
Many remote or island nations also suffer from a shortage of potable water. Unpredictable levels of groundwater coupled with sporadic and volatile rainfall characteristics can result in vast shortages of potable water leading to difficulties in crop production and even to human suffering. Some water purification technologies, such as reverse osmosis, consume appreciable amounts of electrical power and are not suitable for areas deficient in electrical production capabilities.
Biomass can be used as a renewable energy to offset part of the energy load derived from fossil fuels. Biomass is a very broad term and includes all solids derived from plant matter as well as organic municipal waste. Suitable biomasses include, but are not limited to, sawdust, wood, straw, alfalfa seed straw, barley straw, bean straw, corn cobs, corn stalks, cotton gin trash, rice hulls, paper, municipal solid waste, barks and animal wastes. Almost all biomass has the same ratio of carbon to hydrogen to oxygen, which is summarized as CH1.4O0.6. Biomass is found throughout the world making it very suitable as a fuel for distributed generation systems